Generally, a power outlet installed on the wall of a house is used to plug in household electric appliances, electronic devices or personal computers. Since most standard wall-type power outlets provide one or two receptacles in one place, only one or two electronic devices can be plugged in at any one time.
Often, the number of appliances or electronic devices one needs to plug in exceeds the number of receptacles on the wall-type electric outlet or the wall outlet is located far from the electronic devices. In this situation, if one needs to plug in more than two electronic devices such as a personal computer with its peripheral equipment, an extra electrical outlet with multiple receptacles is required. Also, with the rapid increase in the number of electrical and electronic products in a typical home, power strips employing multiple power outlets have become common, resulting in an increase in the number of electrical power outlets in the typical modern home. Computers, stereo equipment, DVD players, television sets and the like are supplied with plugs, pins, receptacles and sockets that must work together for effective operation of the equipment.
Extension sockets are often used to transmit power to locations that are removed from the conventional wall-mounted electrical outlets. They provide continuous connection between power sources and devices that require electricity to function properly, such as lights, tools and industrial equipment. Generally, an extension socket consists of an openings or female adapter, into which a plug that is attached to a device can be inserted, and an encased wire that travels from the female adapter to the power supply. The number of shape of the openings in female adapters are designed to receive prongs from a corresponding male adapter.
Providing power for each of the electrical outlets requires wiring the outlets to a source of electricity. Electrical receptacles or electrical sockets are usually provided in the form of a duplex receptacle having two receptacle outlets. Two duplex receptacles can be placed side by side to form a quadplex receptacle, however, each of the duplex receptacles must be separately wired. Accordingly, the more receptacle outlets needed or provided in a structure, the more wiring required. This can lead to mistakes in wiring and increases the time and cost of installation.
Presently, the conventional electrical outlets have long rectangular shape of simple design with simple function including a main switch. Such a simple design of electrical outlets may not be attractive to the user or potential buyer. If one sees a dusty electric outlet in a corner of the room, one would find it objectionable.
Now, the concepts have changed and many people want to observe pleasantness even in such a trivial object. If one sees a well-decorated, colorful and attractive electrical outlet on the wall or in the corner of the room instead of a dusty and boring shaped electrical outlet, one may feel content.
The present invention proposes a more attractive electrical extension sockets having individual sockets and are detachable with one another. Also, the present invention provides electrical extension sockets that are easy to carry and need small space for keeping when not in use. Detachable concept by the present invention offers user with neatness and selections.